Week 18
Week 18 starts The Language of Flowers If you danced with Brin last week and didn't kill or imprison Banion, you'll receive flowers. Test: Court Manners ≥90 to understand their significance. Test: Poison ≥50 to realize something disturbing flowers. Regardless, choose: * Accept them: Brin will believe you're romantically interested in her. +1 Willful * Reject them: Brin won't pursue you any further. +1 Angry * Give them to Alice: Brin won't pursue you any further. Test Cruelty ≥1 ** Failure: She does not accept, +1 Pressured ** Success: She accepts the flowers, +1 Willful. This may unlock Alice as a relationship outcome at the end of the game If you danced with Banion and told him you'd marry him, he will send you a dancing figurine. Choose: * Put it away: +1 Yielding * Display it: +1 Cheerful * Smash it: +1 Angry, +1 Willful, -10 Commoner Approval * Give it to Alice: Test Cruelty ≥1 ** Failure: She does not accept, +1 Pressured ** Success: She accepts the figurine, +1 Willful Unwanted Guests You find Joslyn with Sirin, Countess of Miranda and Callisto, Test: Composure ≥50 to unlock option "Greet her politely". Now, choose: * Greet her politely: Test Court Manners ≥10: ** Failure: Nothing happens. ** Success: You approve of Sirin's pursuit of your father. If Elodie is engaged or Brin was forced to marry, Sirin may marry Joslyn at the end of the game. * Shame her with silent scorn: Test Presence ≥50 ** Failure: +1 Angry ** Success: +1 Cheerful. Joslyn won't marry her * Insult her with false flattery: Test Flattery ≥50 ** Failure: +1 Angry ** Success: +1 Cheerful. Joslyn won't marry her * Trip her as she passes: Test: Flexibility ≥30 ** Failure: +1 Angry ** Success: +1 Willful. Joslyn won't marry her Secret Agents Father reprimands you for not being aware of your surroundings,Test: Intrigue ≥40: * Failure: You remain unaware of your surroundings * Success: You ask for your agents. If Julianna was imprisoned and escaped, unlocks option "Julianna of Ursul". Choose what they should focus on: ** Noble plots: You may be informed of nobles planning to rebel against you. ** Commoner uprisings: You will be warned of possible violent riots organized by the populace. ** Foreign threats: Will give you advance warning of any foreign invasions. ** Assassins: '''Now choose *** '''More training: -1 Afraid, -1 Depressed *** More guards: You will be better protected in case you face a bandit ambush on Week 28. +1 Afraid *** More punishment: +1 Angry, -10 Commoner Approval, +1 Cruelty ** Julianna of Ursul: *** She has to die: Test: Internal Affairs ≥40 to unlock "Ask Maree and Hellas" option (If either Brin or Banion was antagonized, this choice remains locked) +1 Cruelty. *** (Test: Internal affairs ≥ 40 to unlock "Ask Maree and Hellas" option.) **** Send Soldiers on Patrol: Nothing happens **** Post a reward: Test: Decoration ≥100 ***** Failure: You create a wanted poster, but it will be ineffective ***** Success: You create a better wanted poster. You'll receive "pleasant" news regarding Julianna later **** Ask Maree and Hellas:'' Brin will visit you next week *** '''I want her alive:' (Test: Internal Affairs ≥40 to unlock "Ask Maree and Hellas" option (If either Brin or Banion was antagonized, this choice remains locked) **** Send Soldiers on Patrol: Nothing happens **** Post a reward: Test: Decoration ≥100 ***** Failure: You create a wanted poster, but it will be ineffective ***** Success: You create a better wanted poster, but Julianna is not so easily captured. **** Ask Maree and Hellas: Brin will visit you next week A Creeping Shade If Lucille died last week, you see an unfortunate squire be killed by a monster before your eyes. Test: Sense Magic ≥0 (cannot be failed). Test: Lore ≥70 * Success: You remember something similar. It was probably that monster spotted in the woods. * Partial Success (60 ≤ Lore < 70): You make an educated guess. * Failure: Test Novan History ≥80 ** Success: You remember something similar. It was probably that monster spotted in the woods. ** Failure: You have no idea what the monster could be Regardless of the tests, +1 Afraid Special Weekend Activities Visit Julianna/Visit Selene If you saw a monster kill a squire, you can discuss the event with your magic tutor. Test Sense Magic ≥0 (cannot be failed). Test Lore ≥100: * Success: You learn about the monster's nature. +1 Pressured * Failure: You are brushed off. +1 Yielding if brushed off by Selene. +1 Yielding and +1 Afraid if brushed off by Julianna If you still haven't acquired your crystal, your tutor will offer to handle the treasury guards. Choose: * Accept: The guards are killed under mysterious circumstances, you get your crystal. +1 Depressed. * Reject: Nothing happens. You won't learn magic in this run. Visit Dungeons If you imprisoned Laurent last week and tried to visit him once already, you find him catatonic and unresponsive. Test: Poison ≥80 to guess what could have happened to him. Regardless, he's beyond help now. Elodie will react differently depending on her mood. Bar favors Anger: +1 Anger. Bar favors Afraid: +1 Afraid, +1 Pressured. Bar favors neither (in the middle): Nothing changes. Category:Calendar